Suturing instruments are typically used to secure together two or more portions of a subject patient (e.g., tissue such as muscle or skin) or to attach an object to the patient (e.g., to attach a piece of surgical mesh to the abdominal wall of the patient during hernia repair surgery).
Certain suturing instruments employ a needle that precedes a length of suture material through a subject.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,875; 4,027,608; 4,747,358; 5,308,353; 5,674,230; 5,690,653; 5,759,188; and 5,766,186 generally disclose suturing instruments in which a needle, with trailing suture material, is passed through a subject.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,615; 4,935,027; 5,417,700; and 5,728,112 generally disclose suturing instruments in which suture material is passed through the end of a hollow needle after that needle has been passed through a subject.
With all of the foregoing devices, a needle must be passed through the subject in order to deploy the suture. This has the disadvantage that the needle typically leaves a larger hole in the subject than is necessary to accommodate only the suture material itself. In this respect it should be appreciated that it is generally desirable to alter each portion of the material being sutured (e.g., tissue) as little as possible during the suturing process.
A suturing instrument has been devised which permits the suture material itself to pierce the subject without the use of a needle. However, this device does not permit adequate flexibility with regard to the type of fastening which may be effected.
More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,990 discloses a suturing instrument having a pair of jaws at its distal end for clamping together two portions of a subject. A 0.25 mm stainless steel suturing wire is advanced to the distal end of the suturing instrument, whereupon the distal end of the suturing wire is caused to travel in a spiral direction so as to create stitches joining together the two portions of the subject. After the spiral is formed, the beginning and end portions of the suture may be bent toward the tissue in order to inhibit retraction of the suture wire into the tissue upon removal of the suturing instrument. The stainless steel wire is sufficiently firm to hold this locking set. In addition, after the spiral is formed, the radius of the deployed suture spiral may then be decreased by advancing an outer tube over a portion of the distal end of the instrument. Again, the stainless steel wire is sufficiently firm to hold this reducing set.
Unfortunately, however, such a system does not permit adequate flexibility with regard to the type of fastening which may be effected. More particularly, the suturing instrument of U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,990 must clamp the two portions of the subject between its two jaws in order to effect suturing. Such a construction can be inadequate where it is difficult or even impossible to clamp the two portions of the subject between the instrument's jaws, e.g., where the two portions of the subject are too thick to be spanned by the jaws, or where the angle of approach prevents the jaws from clamping together the two portions of the subject, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,661 discloses a surgical instrument having a pair of jaws at its distal end for clamping together two portions of a subject and applying staples thereto. The staples are formed from the distal end of a length of wire. More particularly, the distal end of the wire is passed through a subject and thereafter contacts a die that causes the wire to bend, thereby forming the staple. The wire is sufficiently firm to take on the set imposed by the die. The staple portion is then cut away from the remainder of the wire by a knife.
Again, such a system suffers from the fact that it does not permit adequate flexibility with regard to the type of fastening which may be effected, since the surgical instrument must clamp the two portions of the subject between its two jaws in order to effect stapling, and this can be difficult or even impossible to achieve in certain circumstances, e.g., where the two portions of the subject are too thick to be spanned by the jaws, or where the angle of approach prevents clamping, etc.
There is a need, therefore, for a new suturing device that permits minimally disruptive suturing and provides increased flexibility in the application of the suture material.